Advancements in aeronautical engineering have resulted in a continuous trend toward improved aircraft performance and safety over the years. In the area of aircraft performance, for example, engineers strive to design aircraft having reduced takeoff and landing speeds and distances, reduced stall speeds, increased load capacities, and increased cruising ranges. In the area of aircraft safety, for example, engineers strive to design aircraft that generate smaller wing tip wake vortices, and aircraft having robust systems for controlling flight control surfaces, among other things. Although many advancements and improvements have been made in aircraft designs, there is still room for additional improvement in many of the parameters that quantify aircraft performance and safety. Accordingly, what are needed are aircraft, aircraft components, and methods of operating aircraft, which result in improved aircraft performance and/or aircraft safety.